


We Love You Anyway

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [24]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Elfman Strauss, Asexual Homoromantic Natsu Dragneel, Coming Out, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Fear of Coming Out, Gay Gray Fullbuster, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Female Character, Lesbian Juvia Lockser, M/M, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, homoromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Natsu gets over his fear of telling Fairy Tail who he really is.WWTDP Week 4 Prompt: Coming Out





	We Love You Anyway

“You can do this, it's just Fairy Tail,” Natsu said to himself. “They're your family, they'll love you no matter what. So go in there and tell them who you really are,” he muttered.

“What's wrong with you flame-brain?” Gray asked as he arrived at the guild hall and spotted the fire dragon slayer standing in front of the doors.

“Gah!” Natsu yelped. “Don't scare me like that!” he spun around to face Gray.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You're not normally able to be startled,” Gray said, his hands on his hips.

“I have something important I need to tell the guild, but I'm worried,” Natsu admitted. “I was thinking about what to say when you showed up!” he said pointing an accusatory finger at Gray.

“Oi, don't make this about me,” Gray said. “What's up though, do you need someone to talk to before you make your big announcement?” he asked.

Natsu would look at Gray and weigh his options. “Actually, yeah that might help me get over a bit of my fear,” he said.

“So, let's talk then,” Gray said, walking towards the river where the two used to spar as kids.

Natsu would follow Gray, he'd speak once he felt the two were far enough from the guild to be unable to be heard. “I like guys,” he said.

“Okay, and?” Gray asked. “I think everyone already knew that,” he chuckled.

“That's not all, I like guys...but I find that I don't want to do anything sexual with them,” Natsu said.

“So you're gay but also ace then?” Gray asked.

“I mean, I guess?” Natsu asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“No one is going to judge you for that. Fairy Tail accepts everyone, you of all people should know this,” Gray said, placing a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder.

“I know, but I'm worried people are going to think I'm weird,” Natsu said, looking down at the ground with a sigh.

“You don't need to worry about that, everyone is going to love you regardless of how you identify as a person,” Gray said. “I mean, they accept me, and I'm gay too,” he finished.

“I always thought you were bi actually,” Natsu said.

“Oh, well I mean at one point I was curious, but that died really fast,” Gray said.

“Juvia?” Natsu asked.

“Juvia,” Gray nodded. “She's not a bad girl, and it turns out she's actually a lesbian anyway,” he chuckled. “I'm into the louder types,”

Natsu would blink. “Louder types?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Yeah, I like them loud, obnoxious and annoying,” Gray chuckled. “Turns out I have a type,”

“Oh, well I like them taller than me,” Natsu said. “I'm not sure if that's a type or not,” he finished.

“Tall?” Gray asked. “That's it?”

“Well no, I find myself looking at people I find aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Like Sting and Rogue,” Natsu said. Using the twin dragons as an example.

“Tall, blonde and blue-eyed. Or tall dark and brooding,” Gray said.

“You fall under one of the categories yourself. You know, tall, dark and brooding,” Natsu pointed out.

“So you're saying you could be into me,” Gray said.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Natsu said with a grin. “Thanks for the chat, I'm going to the guild now!”

“Natsu, wait!” Gray called out, giving chase.

Natsu would already be inside the guild hall, the doors shutting as Gray got to them. Gray would push them open and walk inside.

“Everyone! I have something important I want to share with you all!” Natsu called out as loudly as he could.

The guild would quiet down a bit after Natsu's loud announcement. “Go on, we're all listening,” Makarov said.

Natsu would take a few deep breaths. “I'm coming to you all to come out as who I really am,” he began.

“We already know you're into guys, Natsu,” Laxus would be heard from the second floor of the guild hall.

Natsu would flip Laxus the finger as everyone chuckled. “I'm into the same gender as myself yes, but I've also come to realize I don't think of anything sexual when thinking about being with anyone,” he said.

“So you're an asexual who likes men?” Erza asked.

“Yes, I like men but not in a sexual light,” Natsu said. “Maybe if I am with someone and love them enough I could open myself up to the possibility,” he finished.

There would be quiet murmuring around the guild.

“It doesn't matter how you identify, or what you like or love,” Makarov said. “You're still Natsu Dragneel our fiery tempered fire dragon slayer, and that's what really matters,” he smiled.

Natsu would grin widely before he'd hiccup and tears would begin going down his cheeks.

“BEING ACE IS MANLY!” Elfman would be heard.

“That's right, Elfman-nii is also ace,” Lisanna would say with a smile.

“You don't need to cry, Natsu,” Erza said, she'd hug him from one side, Lucy would hug him from the other and Gray would even hug him from behind. Everyone in the guild would eventually just be one huge group hug, that even included Laxus.

“Thank you, everyone, for being so understanding,” Natsu said, grinning as he wiped the tears off his face.

“You never need to worry about acceptance here, as a family we love you no matter what,” Makarov said. “Now let's party!”

Everyone would cheer and party.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
